


【邓姜＋无惨】施暴

by cottonplantaDL



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 真三国无双
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonplantaDL/pseuds/cottonplantaDL
Summary: 代发。作者lofter@世子殿♚青桓





	【邓姜＋无惨】施暴

施暴  
by青桓

 

这谈不上什么欢愉的做爱，仅仅是单方面的强暴。那绳子是用油浸过的，撕扯拉拽不开，将季汉大将军的双手牢牢绑在身后。由于对这个人的忌惮，绳子勒的很深，将他手腕勒出两道深色的血痕。而他双腿被强行拉伸开来，属于敌将的物什粗暴的进出，交合处干结的血迹被不知是什么液体重又溶化，混着白色的精液流淌出来，将姜维的下身弄得一片狼藉。  
这场暴行已不知道持续了多久，不服输的人仍用愤恨的目光投射在老对头的身上，像是要剜出几个透明窟窿才肯罢休。但邓艾明显也不是什么脾气好的人，他提着姜维的头发抬起他的脸，狠狠甩给他一个巴掌。也不知是内伤还是那一下痛掴叫牙齿伤了口腔，姜维吐出口带血的吐沫，仍抬起头勾起个满是鄙夷的笑容。  
“抓了我竟第一个想到的便是这般龌龊事，倒也不知耻。”

 

也不知这幅光景是由多少人的“努力”造就的。按理说抓得这般的战俘是莫大的功劳，但比起请赏，显然还有些更为诱惑这群人的事情，那便是折辱一个曾令他们闻风丧胆的仇家。更何况以往只是在他大军过境时远远瞥得一眼，有幸逃得了命，哪知今天随着邓艾竟能活捉了他，又怎知这大将军竟然这般俊美标致。军中压抑久了，美色当前谁能没点儿邪念，那得多半是下面那家伙挨了一刀的货色。兵士们用这种理由说服了自己，又以此说服了眼中早已跃动着欲望的邓将军。  
当然，得先孝敬邓艾，兵士们也都是识趣的人。

 

被紧缚住的人意识到他们荒唐的意图之后便挣扎不休，但换来的是众人愈发高涨的欲望。干涩的穴口被人拿唾沫草草润滑两下，他不由得觉得恶心，但接下来的事情已令他无暇思考这许多。巨大的肉刃劈开了穴口，将人狠狠地贯穿，倘说有快感的话，也只是邓艾单方面的享受。姜维只觉得痛、剧痛，本不是用作交欢用途的地方却闯入了这么一条虬龙在里面肆虐，他笃定那处已经出了血。但他表现得那么痛苦，却更令欢腾的人群兴奋和躁动起来，更有甚者调笑着说这是破了身的处子血，是得用白巾承着献给蜀帝去的。他们想尽了挖苦的词语，只盼见着姜维蒙受屈辱后的神情。

 

但姜维只是沉默的咬紧了牙关忍受痛苦，皱起的眉头甚至在片刻后也恢复了舒展。他明白自己表现得越是平淡，那群人反而越觉得无趣。但他低估了魏兵对他的愤恨，竟适得其反激怒了人群，使他们对他上下其手，有的是牵扯痛处，有的却是挑逗敏感处。时痛时痒的感觉让感官都有些混乱，而邓艾仍在重重的抽插他。他只低低的发出一声喘息声，不知是痛还是舒爽，但人们不会放过这个机会，大肆宣扬着蜀汉的大将军被干的叫出声来。姜维一时竟也不怕了，抬起头来冷笑一声，说就凭邓艾蟊贼这条小蚯蚓？

 

“等把…把你干…干的射出来，看你还…还怎么嘴硬。”被侮辱了身为男性最基本的象征的人，暴怒的像头雄狮。但他口齿不利确是不争的事实，于是姜维回了句，待你把舌头捋直了再放狠话也不迟。  
邓艾那活儿粗长有力，打桩似的捣进去，将紧致的穴口周围的皱褶展平，撞击内里最为柔嫩的地方。摩擦过姜维的敏感处时姜维也不是全无感觉，纵使竭力遏制住骤乱的气息和身体的颤抖，但生理性的勃起彻底将他出卖。他攥紧了拳头，指甲都陷进肉里去，只因魏军喧闹着:“看啊，刚刚还嘴硬，其实骚成这样。”  
越是有人起哄，施暴者便越是兴致高涨的撞击着姜维的敏感处，变本加厉的含住那颗随着姜维身体起伏上下晃动的乳珠啃咬着，腾出手来抓握着那结实的臀瓣揉捏玩弄。  
“缺奶了回家嘬你娘去。”姜维气息不匀，勉强说出个短句，自然还是恶言恶语。但他意识到自己出声时那若有若无的喘息，因害怕泄露出呻吟似的腔调，坐实了那淫荡的名头，又只能咬紧了下唇沉默着。显然魏军不会放过这个奚落他的机会，调笑的愈发肆意。

 

邓艾调转姜维的身子让他趴伏在地上，由于手腕仍束缚在背后，姜维从肩头至腰腹便全部落在地上，随着拖拽与粗糙的地面相摩擦。被用劲贯穿时几乎将他的下巴磕在地上，有人蹲下捏着他的颊迫使他张开嘴巴，称“不知大将军的口活如何。”  
但姜维只抬眼瞥他，眼神中淡淡的杀气令人最终打消了念头。当邓艾终于把精液射进姜维身体深处时，姜维发出声嗤笑，说了句不过如此。  
很快有人填补上了邓艾的空缺，卖力的开始了一番耕耘。前者炙热的精液还未从身体中流淌出，便又被后者的冲撞带进了身体的更深处。紧致温暖的身体固然令人流连忘返，但还未轮上的人已经亟不可待起来。有的人已经掏出家伙打起了手枪，尽管没胆子让姜维替他们口交，但这并不妨碍他们将精液射在他的脸上又或者是身上。白浊顺着黑发流淌下来，和脸上已有的混在一起，显得姜维狼狈不堪。他身上亦全是白色的液体，其中也有他自己的，但更多来自疯狂的人群。腥膻的气味让他想要呕吐，而身后的人紫黑色的囊袋拍击在他臀瓣上，啪啪的响声不绝于耳，同喧闹的声音混在一起，为这场荒淫的盛宴伴奏。

 

已经不知道有多少人在他身体里发泄过，终于有等待不了的人，在前一人的物事还未离开时，又将手指插进那已经被别人撑得饱胀的穴口里去。第二根炙热的柱体插入他的身体时，他的脸已然在剧痛下失去了血色而愈显苍白。为了方便两人的进出他被抱起，腰肢已经没有力气支撑身躯，靠在人怀抱里。忽略那起由惊惧愤怒却又无能为力的细微挣扎和已经恍惚的眼神，倒似颇为顺从的模样。随着两根阳物的律动，已经愈合的伤口又被撕裂开，他痛的有些想流泪，但多年前便早已忘却了流泪的滋味。  
姜维的小腹被不知来自多少人的精液撑得微微隆起，当有人拔出阳物时随着重力作用从穴口缓缓流出，而又被人注入更多。他的意识已经开始朦胧，再又是一大股滚烫的液体进入身子时，视野陷入一片黑暗。

 

醒来时正身处一处幽暗潮湿的监牢，背靠在滑腻的青苔上。他只觉全身像是散了架，想坐起可手腕的束缚竟仍未解开。长时间的束缚已让双手没有知觉了，他轻轻活动着手指让触感一点点恢复。而旋即他意识到，经过这么长时间，绳索已变得干燥起来，可以磨断开来了。这是不可多得的机会，更何况由于邓艾等人的松懈，外边只有两个守卫在站着岗。  
一个守卫半靠在铁栅栏上像是在小憩，而另一人在意识到他已经醒来时脸上升起淫邪的神色。那人打开牢门靠近了姜维，经过长时间的交合，修长的双腿一时竟无法闭拢，下半身的情景令人一览无余。守卫又卸下裤子，将阳物插进那微微张开的穴口里。那人显然是很舒服的，嘴里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，脸上满是享受的神色。而更让他欣喜的是姜大将军犹随着他的动作扭动着腰肢，他受了鼓舞更加起劲。姜维一反常态的吻住他的唇，那人像是陷入了温柔乡般飘飘忽忽，而紧接着腰上的佩刀处一轻，一道白光从他的视野中闪过，他的脖颈中霎时间溅射出鲜血来，而他的尖叫声被那个看似温柔的吻封锁在了唇齿间。  
姜维厌恶的扳开那个人用来抱住自己的手臂，握着那还未随着死亡软下去的阳物，缓缓将它拔出自己的后穴。他手执那守卫的刀，蹑手蹑脚的靠近另一个小憩着的守卫。那人惺忪的睡眼尚未睁开，头便与脖颈分了家。

 

姜维剥下那守卫沾着鲜血的衣服，将略显干净的里衣披在自己身上，而后牵过门外的马匹翻身上了马。  
全身仍疼痛不止，他在心里痛骂了一句邓艾狗贼，余下的也只能将这笔账记在心里，盘算着日后怎样报复。


End file.
